ocs_for_monstroussfandomcom-20200215-history
The Abberant
"We may be called different, and shunned or picked on for being such a big and diverse family. But being a diverse family, means that we are unique, and being unique is beautiful." (intro) (attire/code) |-| ⚜Clothing⚜ = Since we are so diverse I may not put attire restraints too much. Ask on if what you wear is fine for now. |-| ⚜Pelt/Eye Colors⚜ = All natural colors are fine, if you have a question, please consult the (leaders). pelt_colors.jpg|Preferred Pelt Colors Eye_colors.jpg|Preferred Eye Colors |-| ⚜Avatars⚜ = ''Bunny ~ Youths for all animals and novices for nonmembers'' ''Owl ~ Youth for falcons/eagles and grown up for owl species'' ''Falcon ~ Novice for eagles, and growl up for falcon species'' ''Eagles ~ grown up ranks for eagle species'' ''Arctic Fox ~ Novices or arctic fox species'' ''Fox ~ Novices or fox species'' ''Lynx ~ Youth for big cat and domestic cat species, and lynx species'' ''Wolf ~ All adult ranks for all animals for nonmembers, and for wolves and dogs'' ''Tiger ~ Novices for larger big cat species, or tiger species'' ''Snow leopard ~ adult female lion, snow leopards, or any other big cat species'' ''Hyena ~ Novice and adult hyena species'' ''Lion ~ Male adult lion'' ''Cheetah ~ Cheetah species'' Bunny_beta.png Foxes_graphic_3.png Arctic_Fox_Graphic_2.png Animal_jam_tiger_vector_by_shayla567-d54sz8o.png Eagle_wing.png Falcon1.png Hyena_laughing.png Lynx_Transparent-Art.png orangeowl.png Silver_snow_leopard.png Tan_Cheetah.png Wolf_transparent_pic.png Lion_Artwork-1.png (territory) The Four Peaks ~ '(Coral Canyons)'' ''The Four Peaks is a sunny canyon that is our main spot to hunt and patrol. The Sand pit is located here, hence why it is our main spot. There is a river calmly flowing through the middle of the canyon where we swim and sometimes fish. '' ''Prey ~''' Lizards, Birds, Groundhogs'' ''Dangers ~ Falling Rocks, Flooding, Venomous Snakes, Venomous Spiders, Venomous Lizards'' The Moon Cave ~ '(Epic Wonders)'' The Moon Cave is one of our safest, and most protected spots. We hold most if not all our celebrations here, from births to deaths to parties. Youth and Elders are mostly allowed here since it is so protected, but supervision or stronger members are wanted as well in case. ''The Glade ~ (Temple of Zios) '' The Glade is our main spot for swimming and fishing. It is a faster flowing river than the one in The Four Peaks, so you may never go alone. It is rare for the whole group to come to this spot, since we use this place mainly for hunting, but in free time, you are welcome to go wherever with a tiny group. ''Prey ~''' Fish, Birds, Mice'' ''Dangers ~ Flooding, Poisonous Plants, Poisonous Snakes, Poisonous Bugs'' The Sun Rocks ~ '(Canyons Pathway) '' The Sun Rocks is where most of our members go to relax and rest in the sun. There isn't much prey or dangers in this area since it is secluded. This path is also how the pack gets to The High Tides in a safe manner. ''Prey ~''' Mice, small birds'' ''Dangers ~ Snakes'' The Abandoned City ~ '(Jamaa Township) '' The Abandoned City is where most of our ancestors came from. Canines took over the city once the humans were evacuated, taking shelter in the broken buildings and cars. We don't typically come here unless to find some random human item, or to search for new recruits that might be hiding. ''Prey ~''' Mice, Birds'' ''Dangers ~ Collapsing Buildings, Sharp Glass, Sharp Metal, Rusty Metal'' The Shadowed Trees ~ '(Sarepia Forest) '' The Shadowed Trees is our main hunting spot. We have adapted to hide in the shadows and be sneaky to hunt easily here. Many of our trainees are brought here to learn to hunt, and sometimes battle. Many of our wolf ancestors came from these trees. ''Prey ~''' Rabbits, Birds, Deer, Mice'' ''Dangers ~ Poisonous Plants, Thorns, Old Trees, Other Animals'' (rules) (punishments) (Mild in fancy coded text) (mild punishments) (smaller divider) (Moderate in fancy coded text) (moderate punishments) (smaller divider) (Severe in fancy coded text) (severe punishments) (ranks) |-| ⚜Wolves⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Dogs⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Cats⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Big Cats⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Foxes⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Predatory Birds⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Hyenas⚜ = wip (members) |-| ⚜Wolves⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Dogs⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Cats⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Big Cats⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Foxes⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Predatory Birds⚜ = wip |-| ⚜Hyenas⚜ = wip (news) (schedule) (allies and rivals) (Ally in fancy coded text) (ally gradient table) (small divider) (Rival in fancy coded text) (Rival gradient table) (events) (polls) (forms) (ending note) ⚜Fear⚜ ⚜My evil chokes fear into you⚜